puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endurance Island (Midnight)
Endurance Island is a large island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural Resources Endurance Island has no natural resources. Buildings Buildings on Endurance are named after biblical people, places or concepts. ; Apothecary : Repaint and Thin No More (bazaar) ; Bank : The Root of All Evil (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Den of Thieves (upgraded) ; Distillery : Water Into Wine (bazaar) : Cane and Abel (upgraded) : Seven Deadly Steins (upgraded) ; Estate agent : The Carpenter's House (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Furniture of the Tabernacle (bazaar) : Rosebed of Zion (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : No Rest for the Wicked (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Cleave Unto Thee (bazaar) : The Sword is My Savior : Thou shalt not Steel (upgraded) ; Palace : House of Prayer (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Wrighteous Ships (bazaar) : Divine Grail : Holy Vessels (upgraded) : Noah's Arks (upgraded) : Jonah's Junkets (upgraded) ; Tailor : Clothier Than Thou (bazaar) : The Coat of Many Colors (upgraded) ; Weavery : Order of the Cloth (bazaar) : Adam & Weave (upgraded) : Our Daily Thread ; Dusted Buildings: : Forty Dyes and Forty Nights (apothecary) History The Endurance Island monument is located just northeast of the tailor bazaar. Endurance was assigned to Goths on 2004-09-03, as part of Tedv's Grudge Match for Endurance event. — 2004-09-04, The White Tree event flag won control of Endurance; the blockade board was used to hold battle rounds between two selected flags. Endurance was ceded to Final Stand by The White Tree for winning a contest for control of the island. — 2005-02-06, The Midnight Sun won control of Endurance. The defenders, Final Stand, disbanded after the war chest was dropped but before the blockade started. — 2005-03-13, After a declaration of war on and Endurance by the Ruby Ring flags (Looterati, Silver Dawn, No Homers, and Carpe Noctem), the alt flag Scallywag Syndycate reciprocated by blockading and . Notorious Fandango also dropped a war chest; they won rounds 3 and 4 before facing a massive onslaught from No Homers in round 5. No Homers won the island. 2005-05-26 — No Homers changed their name to Lost Legion, but retained control of and Endurance. 2005-07-24 — Lost Legion merged with Northern Lights and forms Heavens Aligned. Lost Legion split away one month later, but Heavens Aligned retained control of Endurance. — 2006-03-26, in the first blockade of Endurance in over a year, Heavens Aligned successfully defended in three rounds against and Notorious Fandango. — 2006-04-29, Backlash took control of Endurance in a three round non-sinking blockade. They won the first two rounds by a large margin. The third round saw an early lead by Heavens Aligned, but Backlash caught up and overtook HA to take the island. — 2007-05-12, Backlash, no longer able to keep up with the day-to-day running of the island and little interested in retaining control, enlisted the help of Tyr's Own to coordinate a defense of their island against Spirit of the Game. Spirit of the Game gained control by winning the blockade in three rounds. — 2007-07-01, Jinx led by the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang blockaded the island. Spirit of the Game succesfully defended the island after a harsh battle in a five-round blockade. Gretchen's forces were initially defeated in round two, but the Ocean Masters added more ships to her force at the request of Spirit of the Game. — 2007-09-23, Brigand King Azarbad the Great took control of the island after a three round blockade. Spirit of the Game did not defend. — 2007-12-16, Blood and Roses, seeking to restore economic viability to Endurance after seven months of tyrannical taxation, easily defeated Azarbad the Great in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2008-06-29, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Azarbad the Great. — 2008-09-07, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Brigand King The Widow Queen in a five round blockade. — 2010-11-06, Blood and Roses successfully retained control of the island against the Brigand King Barnabas the Pale. Blood and Roses did not defend but an unknown third party flag mounted a defense in their place, defeating the Brigand King's forces. — 2011-11-27, Blood and Roses successfully defended the island against Azarbad the Great.